Hey Santa
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Shadow is away for his work leaving his wife and daughter. It's been a year since and Amy has been wanting to see him, but starts to get worried that something might have happened to him. Now it is Christmas and Amy and her daughter had been hoping that he would return to them. Will he? Based on the song 'Hey Santa'. Couples inside. Merry Christmas!


**Hey guys! Yep, another Christmas story and oneshot. Yeah, I know it's been a while since we ever had any uploads from me since last time, but I had this idea in my head ever since I heard it from the radio…a very crappy one… So any of you know about the song 'Hey Santa', looks old and stuff and I don't like the singers, but I do like the details and everything what it's really about. So I'm going to do Duh Duh Duh Duuuuuh! A Shadamy oneshot! Yeah yeah we all heard about the shadamy stuff, but I gots one thing to say…SHADDUP! I love this couple and possibly put in a few more, but if you don't like then go away!**

**I don't think this will get a lot of reviews, but let's hope. So here it is! BTW, I don't own any STH characters, but the ones I made up. Also, they might be a bit OCC so please bare in mind. Lord Kelvin, if you read this than at least don't burn my story like you do all the time and just leave, or force yourself to enjoy. Thank you.**

**Hey Santa**

December 24th. It was the most wonderful day of them all. Know why? Cause it's Christmas Eve! Everything was beautiful to see just around any corner. So many lights were out and a lot of adorable snowmen were made, and lots of windows full of Christmas toys, or decorations. Everyone in Mobius was celebrating like no other. Even the famous Sonic gang was all ready for the wonderful time of the year.

We come to a small house of two stories and a little garden out back and in the front. It was a very normal home and it was the home of the family of 'The Hedgehogs'. Inside you see a pink woman in the kitchen making some yummy cookies to decorate. She was the well loved, Amy Rose. She wasn't like you think she is. She was well grown up and very mature for her age. She gave up the usual red dress, boots, and headband and started to wear shirts, jeans, and comfortable shoes. Now she was in a small blue dress with a white apron tied around and black flats. Her long quills almost touching her tail, were pulled back in a neat little bun and her sported bangs were also held up with a pin.

As she took out the tray of cookies, she shut the oven door and placed it on top. She sighed and took off her oven mitts, "All done." She smiled to herself at the dandy work.

Now your kinda wondering why she was there? Well the house isn't just hers, she lived with her wonderful husband and daughter. Amy was married to none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. After so many years of chasing the blue blur wasted, she finally started seeking out what she was looking for all along. Shadow the same after finally realizing the fact his long deceased friend, Maria wanted him to be happy and start something new.

So the two met once more and with that, sparks flew. They began to see each other more and more till they started dating. After several months of waiting, Shadow finally got the courage to ask her hand in marriage. Amy was very delighted and happily accepted. She and him were married on the week before Christmas and soon had a daughter to make things more happier. A small light pink hedgehog with red eyes and black streaks in her quills and arms and legs.

Right now, Amy was alone in the house with her little girl, who was playing in the living room. After they had her, Amy suggested of calling her, Maria for Shadow. He loved it just as much as those two. Maria was now 3 years old just learning new things. She was able to talk and walk, but staggers a little as she does. Shadow would help her occasionally, but it is said to have the child to learn on their own in order to help themselves.

When Amy was through, she cleaned up and walked to the living room seeing Maria on the floor in front of the TV with her little pink blanket in hand. Amy noticed it was the news about her father and her uncle Sonic on the screen. It was an old video she taped, but having Maria see him, she began to get sad.

The toddler heard her mother come in prompting her to turn her head, "Mama…." She whimpered.

Amy quickly rushed over to her and knelt down, "Maria? What's wrong?" she asked taking the child in her arms.

"…I…I want daddy…when is daddy coming back….?" She cried holding onto her mother.

Poor thing. It has been a year since Shadow left for work. A year ago, he and Amy were just relaxing till he got a call from his boss at G.U.N. for him to come and help. He had to which led Amy to tears. Shadow hated to leave his family for something he knew they could do without him, but it's money that puts a roof over their heads.

With that, Shadow left the following morning after saying goodbye to Amy and a goodbye kiss to his sleeping princess. The months were long and dreary for the two, but occasionally, he would call at least four times a week to check on things on a small device their friend, Tails had made. Maria would scream for joy and start yelling out things to him like no other. Shadow would have his moment with his girl, then go to Amy.

When September came, they never got anything. No calls, no messages, no anything. Maria had no clue and Amy was worried sick. She hoped nothing horrible happened to him.

The months went by and no calls still from him. Amy began to be worried even more. Her friends, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Alicia**(AN: Yes, I'm bringing her in. So what?)**tried their best to calm her. Even her other friends tried, but nothing can help a broken heart unless she hears something from him, or about him.

Coming back, Amy walked to the couch and sat down with her on her lap. She took a brush that was on the side table and began to brush Maria's long quills. It helped sooth her pain and sadness a little, "It's ok, sweetheart. I know daddy is out there and he will be back home soon." She smiled.

Maria purred from the gentle strokes, but felt saddened more, "What if daddy never comes back…?" she asked having more tears come in, "An it's Chrismas….".

That hurt her more inside. Amy felt bad that this may be the first Christmas she's not seeing her father. Amy hoped that she was wrong inside. She smiled and stroked her head with the brush a few times, "Don't say that. Daddy will come back. Besides, we have that annual Christmas party tonight." She said.

Maria's smile grew a little after that notice, "Really?" she asked with intimidation.

"Yep. So no frowns. Ok?".

"Ok, mama." The little hedgehog said before giving her mother a big bear hug which she returned.

Amy was still worried about Shadow not being home soon. He promised that before the next Christmas, he would be there. I hope your right, Shadow…, she thought tightening her grip around her daughter.

***Hour later***

After getting the cookies decorated, it was time for some shopping. Amy called Cream for some help on her 'to do' list. After she came over, both grownups and their children were off to the city. After Amy and Shadow were married, Cream and Tails were engaged. Soon they had their wedding and had a small boy about Maria's age, Skyler. He was a yellow fox with Cream's natural bangs in the front and two tails like his father along with stunning brown eyes.

When they got to the city mall, the children were off to frolic, but watched under the very protective eye of their mothers. Cream was looking through some cake holders she may need and Amy was watching the kids along with viewing a few party favors. Some shopping was done and it was time for ice cream. The four sat at the tables in the food court with their ice cream cones in hand. After a while, Cream couldn't help, but notice a little sadness in Amy's eyes even though she was doing her best to keep it in.

"Amy?" she spoke.

The pink hedgehog looked at the elderly rabbit, "Huh? Yes?" she said quickly.

"What's wrong? Is it…about…." She couldn't end the question, but knew Amy would know what she was going to ask.

Sadly, she shook her head, "Nothing still…" she sighed, then looked up with a smile, "But I know he is out there. And he will come back.".

Cream smiled a hearty grin, "Good. I'm glad.".

As the two talked, the youngsters were busy with their own discussion, "So what did ya ask Santa for?" Skyler asked licking his strawberry scoop.

Maria licked hers before answering, "I don't want any presents, but my daddy to come back.".

"Uncle Shadow? No toys?".

"Nope! I ask Santa for my daddy. I always say, 'Hey Santa, please bring my daddy home tonight' in the letter ever night. Maybe daddy will be home cause Santa will bring him!".

Skyler smiled and cheered for her beliefs. Amy however, listened to what her daughter said and frowned on the inside. She knew deep down Maria will be very heartbroken the second she goes down those stairs and only see presents she's wanted, but no big hugs from her father.

After the mall and Cream returning home with Skyler to get ready, Amy did her best to keep a good smile on her face and prepare the whole house for the party. Maria did her part, but with her help, all she did was make a mess. When Amy was hanging lights in the living room, she ended up being entangled in the mess making her in a human Christmas tree. When Amy was making supper for the guests, Maria ended up spilling the flour on top of her covering her head to toe.

Amy laughed at her clumsy little girl. She wasn't doing it on purpose, but somehow, she was cheering her mother up. When it was a few minutes before the ham that was placed in the oven was done, Amy soon got a call from a certain someone. She quickly answered the phone happily, "Hello?".

"Ames? Hey, glad to hear a happy voice." It was Sonic who was on the other line. Amy smiled still, feeling a little disappointed, and cleared her throat, "Hey, Sonic. You getting ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Yep. And I hope you and Maria are going to be ready, too?" he said.

Her ears perked a little, "What do you mean?", "Well…I have something really great and I know you two will flip for this." He replied happily.

"Oh…well I'm sure we will, Sonicuu." Amy giggled using his old nickname, "So are you and Sally comeing soon?".

A minute of silence was heard with a muffled voice in the phone. Soon the blue blur came back on, "Yep. Sal is getting ready. So we'll be there in a Sonic second!".

Amy giggled again, "Ok. Please be safe." She said before hanging up. What did he mean by that? She thought to herself.

***Several hours later and the party started***

The Christmas party had started and everyone was there. Cream and Tails with Skyler along with Vanilla, Knuckles and a eight month pregnant wife, Rouge, Silver and Blaze with their daughter, Jewel, and the Chaotix, Vector, Charmy and Espio with his fiancé, Alicia. Everyone came on time with their food, and presents.

Maria began to play with Jewel and Skyler while the grownups were talking as usual. Vector was doing his best to get Vanilla under a mistletoe he brought only to have Knuckles and Silver push him in front of Espio under it making the two blush and the chameleon to erupt in anger. Alicia was busy talking with Rouge about her child ready to come and her wedding soon. Charmy was the one eating the desserts with Tails and Cream trying to get him away from it and go and play with the others.

In the kitchen while everyone was having fun, Amy was getting things ready for the supper after presents. She looked out the window nearest to her while she was setting the table. The blackness covered the sky with only a million twinkling stars were out. She sighed sadly feeling a little tear coming in. Shadow wouldn't make it and she knew something happened. She fantasized in her head that a call was made to her about him, or the general of G.U.N. would stop at her door step with something of his telling her the worst news.

As she started to tear up, she heard some footstep making their way to the kitchen. Amy quickly wiped off the tears and cleared her throat. She looked up to see the purple cat coming in to view, "Blaze?" she said walking over to her.

She smiled a gentle smile, "Hey…how are you holding up?" she asked.

Amy sighed and walked back to the cubbard with her plates then started taking them out, "I'm fine, Blaze really." she said as she tried not to sound sad.

Blaze knew her best friend so well to know she was lying. She followed her to the table waiting for the right moment to place her hand down with the plates on the table. She looked up to her emerald eyes with her gentle yellow ones, "Amy….I know your trying for Maria…but…maybe….mabye…." she couldn't say it either.

Amy started feeling more tears in a second. Suddenly, she latched onto her friend and cried silently on her shoulder. Blaze did her best to comfort her while shushing her gently, "Shh…it's ok…I know your struggling…let's try to forget the sadness and be happy truthfully…for Maria and Shadow." She whispered in her ear rubbing her back slowly.

She knew it would hurt, but for them, Amy will try anything. She stopped crying instantly and pulled away wiping her eyes. A smile slowly showed on her peach muzzle afterwards, "Thank you, Blaze…really…" she said.

The cat nodded, "Your welcome. Let's get this done so we can get the presents opened." She said with a little jittery in her voice.

Amy giggled and finished setting the table with her help. After that, the two females came back in the room to open some presents. Both Maria and Jewel got a Barbie doll from Cream and Vanilla and Skyler got a remote control airplane from Tails. The woman there got either a gift card, jewelry, or something else and the men the same, but no jewelry. Amy was sitting on the couch while watching the smiles upon her friends' faces as they opened their gifts. She wondered where Sonic and Sally were. They said they be there, but it's been almost a few hours.

Maria came over to her with her doll in hand, "Mama?" she spoke getting her mother's attention, "Is daddy gonna come?".

Everyone looked at her feeling sad for both mother and daughter. Amy slowly smiled and scooped her up putting her on her lap, "We'll see…" she said sadly.

Blaze sighed, "I'm sorry we couldn't help, Amy…" she said.

"I hope your ok…" Cream followed.

Amy nodded looking at all her friends, "I will be…I just need time…" she said with hurtfulness in her voice.

This time it was Tails who spoke who was looking around the room, "Hey…where's Sonic and Sally?" he asked.

Everyone mumbled their answers like 'I don't know?', or 'he's on his way, maybe?' Amy started to worry for both of them. I hope their ok… she thought holding her daughter tightly. Suddenly the door was heard with a loud knock. Amy called out saying it was open allowing the blue guy himself with his girlfriend behind him.

Sonic walked in the room with a sack of presents in his arms his dinner in Sally's, "Sorry we're late. We got caught up in a few things." He said with a smile.

"Uncle Sonic!" Maria shouted as she got off her mother's lap and rushed up to him with the other two and hugged his legs.

"Ha ha. Hey Maria and everyone else." He smiled.

"Where were you exactly?" Knuckles spoke up walking up to him.

Sally walked in the kitchen quickly to place the food with the others. Sonic stayed and placed the sack on the floor, "I had a special present to give. Amy, Maria. Come hither!" he joked.

Maria giggled at his tone and both she and Amy came up to him to the door. Sonic got on his knees in front of the little hedgling, "So…what have you always told Santa you wanted?" he asked.

"…I want daddy home. I always say that…" Maria said in a small tone.

Sonic stood up and looked at Amy, "And you?", "….I wish for the same…I wish for my….my husband to come back." She answered.

"Well then….I wonder what Santa has brought for you?" Sonic asked looking at the door.

Everyone was watching from the living room as the two girls waited for something to happen. Just then, a knock was heard again. Sonic looked back at the two, "Who's that, uncle Sonic?" Maria asked with her big red eyes gleaming.

"Why don't you go find out?" he smiled.

Just like that, the toddler scampered to the door and reached up to the knob. Amy was kicking herself of watching her daughter open the door. She feared something will happen and that happen is bad. Altho, Sonic never wanted to hurt anyone, even a child.

When Maria opened the door, her eyes widened instantly as did her smile, "DADDY!" she cried rushing behind the door.

Everyone but Sonic and Sally who was now standing next to him was stunned at what she said. Amy was wide eyes and couldn't move. Did she say 'daddy'?! that thought ran through her head never stopping. Soon the door opened again, but there her wish was staring back at her.

Shadow the Hedgehog walked through the door with his daughter clinging on to him for dear life. He looked up at Amy who was shocked beyond relief and smiled, "I'm home, Rose." He said in such a wonderful velvet tone she missed so much.

Amy slowly smiled with her tears coming back, "…Shadow!" she cried rushing up to him and attacked him in a big hug.

He returned it happily with his free arm and held his family tightly hearing their cries of happiness. While they did, Tails walked up to Sonic with a bewildered look, "How…why….where…when…?" he asked.

Sonic laughed, "I got a call from him a week early from today that he's coming home, but he wanted to surprise those two so after he came back this morning, me and Sal did all we can to keep him hidden till tonight." He answered.

His fox friend was still shocked at how he was able to come home as was everyone, but they were so happy, they cheered for the happy family. Amy was tucked in his fluffy chest holding him like no tomorrow, "Shadow…your back…I thought…you were-!" she was quickly cut off by her husband.

"Come on. I said I'd be home for Christmas. Why depress my family?" he asked with a smile.

Maria looked up from his shoulder, "Daddy! Santa brought you! My wish came true!" she cheered

Shadow chuckled at his little girl's imagination, "That he did, Maria. And I'm not going anywhere anymore." He told the two gaining a tighter grip around him.

And with that, Shadow, Amy, and Maria returned to the party celebrating the most wonderful thing night of all. So if you have a special someone who is away, just yell, 'Hey Santa' and that someone might be at your door step.

**And that's it. Yeah very cheesy, and a little rushed, but I had to get this done. So I hope you all liked this and please make a good review about it. Happy Holidays from aliciathewolf45 and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
